


I'll Be Here Until You Fall Asleep

by Twenty_One_Anyong



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, High School, Josh dun is the teacher, M/M, Trans, Tyler is confused, based off a real event (ish), for my fren, i love my fren, inspired by my fren, she is also struggling, talks about mild suicide, triggeringish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Anyong/pseuds/Twenty_One_Anyong
Summary: "Tyler, is it?" Josh asked. The school was too big to remember everyone's name but Josh remembered this specific boy because of the way he dressed. Nice floral vans, and a flowy, floral cardigan every now and then. And on his best days, some part of his clothes would be bright pastels, despite the apparels being meant to be worn by girls. It seemed to have fit Tyler's thin frame and pale skin.But today, it was all black. Black hoodie, black jeans, black socks and black shoes. His attire was so dark that he blended seamlessly into the dark, dimly lit, burgundy walls.





	I'll Be Here Until You Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that was inspired by a real event that my friend told me about.
> 
>  
> 
> "When I was first crying on the wall while everyone was outside playing, he sat down with me and asked 'are you okay?' to which I didn't say anything but shook my head no (my head with in between my legs with me hugging my legs in a fetal position), then he asked 'wanna talk about it?' and I shook my head no again, and he just sat there for a couple minutes, in total silence, then he said "so what's your favorite color?" to which I hesitated and then said 'light grey' in a faint whisper tone, then he just started asking me everyday questions and I would answer them, until I finally started talking, and then ended with me in tears, him in tears, him hugging me (in a compassionate way) and just sitting down the hall while there was a pep-rally event going on." ~my bestest fren
> 
>  
> 
> The title were lyrics from the song "Say It Now" by We The Kings
> 
> Stay alive |-/

It was Friday at Linkin Park High School and there was a special event being held at the school to commemorate the death of Chester Bennington, former principal and founder of the greatest school in Ohio. While all the kids were gathering and talking about Mr. Uries next algebra test or Mrs. Ryan’s difficult English II exam, Tyler was hidden away in the corner of the vast auditorium built for the biggest school in town, which meant there were more people to avoid.

 

  
The auditorium was extravagant. Like the fanciest New York theatres, it had velvet lined walls. Cushioned classic red Broadway seats for almost every student in the school. Burgundy carpets that feel like clouds even through the thickest soles of shoes. While above were professional stage lights being hung on an intricate layout of scaffolding. The light was so powerful that it can reveal even the most flattering of features. Students and teachers were still swarming through the sound proof double doors that were always locked. There was a clear line from the average school hallway and the fancy auditorium. This was a rare event. Normally the gym would have been used as the auditorium, but Chester deserved this.

 

  
While all of Tyler’s closest friends were away mingling and not even noticing that he was missing from their group, Tyler was curled into himself and crying. Poor Tyler was struggling. He was confused about what he was. A boy? A girl? But that wasn't all. What if he was transgender? How would he come out to his very religious family? One anxious question followed by another, forming a never ending train of panic and fear that rushed through Tyler’s feeble mind. His tiny body begins to tremble, going almost unnoticed until Josh walked by.

 

  
Josh was an English teacher and almost everyone’s favorite teacher. He was new to the school only having been there for a year but he was already a hit with all of the students. His classes were always fun but never took away precious learning time. Students always left the class with a smile and knowledge about something new even if it had nothing to do with English. Despite the colorful Galaxy tattoo sleeve, bright neon yellow hair, stretched ear piercings, and his overall punk aesthetics, he was sweeter than most of the teachers there. He was never harsh on students, never gave too much homework, and never once raised his voice to anyone. Many say he's the ideal teacher. The one that everyone wished they had.

 

  
That fortunate day, Josh happened to be watching the very corner of the auditorium that Tyler was hiding in. He spotted Tyler shaking from far away and knew he was troubled, so he made his way there.

 

  
"Tyler, is it?" Josh asked. The school was too big to remember everyone's name but Josh remembered this specific boy because of the way he dressed. Nice floral vans, and a flowy, floral cardigan every now and then. And on his best days, some part of his clothes would be bright pastels, despite the apparels being meant to be worn by girls. It seemed to have fit Tyler's thin frame and pale skin.

 

  
But today, it was all black. Black hoodie, black jeans, black socks and black shoes. His attire was so dark that he blended seamlessly into the dark, dimly lit, burgundy walls.

 

  
Tyler responds with a lazy nod, head still in between his knees.

 

  
"Are you okay?"

 

Another lazy shake of the head.

 

  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

  
Tyler's head shakes again and he sinks deeper into the corner. Josh didn't even know that was possible. Tyler was really struggling but didn't want to invade. So Josh spun around and sat beside Tyler, legs crossed, and said nothing. The both of them remained silent for quite some time. It wasn't uncomfortable to either of them and just the simple presence has eased Tyler's uncontrollable trembling. His sobbing has reduced to simple sniffles and watery eyes. This was Josh's chance to try again, but instead of attacking head on, he asked what Tyler's favorite color was.

 

  
"Red," Tyler said weakly with his head still in between his scrunched up legs.

 

  
"Well my favorite color is blue," Josh reciprocated. Tyler hardly reacted. He was as still as a statue. Before the silence could have taken over again, Josh decides to ask more questions.

 

  
"What's your favorite cereal?"

 

  
"Reese's Puffs"

 

  
"Favorite book?"

 

  
"All My Sons by Arthur Miller"

 

  
"Isn't that a play?"

 

  
Tyler simply nodded.

 

  
"Got a lucky number?"

 

  
"Not really, no."

 

  
"Hobbies?"

 

  
"Poetry."

 

  
"Music Genre?" Tyler's metaphorical fox ears seemed to have perked up. So Tyler really likes music Josh noted.

 

  
"I like... a lot... of music in... general," Tyler spoke in broken fragments.

 

  
"Pop?"

 

  
"Yeah."

 

  
"How about punk?"

 

  
"My favorite genre!"

 

  
Tyler and Josh went on for almost an hour just going back and forth about music. Their interests in music have created a bridge that allowed Josh to cross over with open arms for when Tyler is ready to break apart.

 

  
"There's this song," Tyler started, "It's called 'Obstacles' by Syd Matters and it's been helping me for when I'm... you know... like..."

 

  
"I understand," Josh intervened so that Tyler wouldn't have to say it. "I also have that one song for when I feel stressed, or sad. It's more like a piece than a song. It's called 'Hope' by Rober W. Smith. Such a great composer."

 

  
Josh glanced over at Tyler again, but he's still hunched over and disconnected. His back arching against the velvet walls and arms folded around his skinny knees, hood still covering his face. Talking about music only grabbed his attention. What Josh needed next is something to open Tyler up to him.

 

  
"I'm gay," Josh said, eyes beginning to water. "And my high school experience was very similar to this. Hiding away from people, and never talking to any teacher about it. I suppressed it to the point where it began to eat me inside-out. By the time I was your age, I was so depressed that I attempted. Of course, it didn't work because I'm still here, but I'm glad I didn't die. There was still so much more I didn't know about the world, and I wouldn't have been able to be a teacher and do what I love doing, like putting smiles on other kids and brightening their day. I guess things worked out for the better because I've grown stronger now, and although a lot of people in my life still don't know about me, I was able to come out to my immediate family, my closest friends, and you."

 

  
Josh looked at Tyler and noticed he was staring at him with watery eyes. Tyler's features were soft but defined. The bit of fluffy hair sticking out the front of the black hood made him appear younger than he was. His eyes were brown but not endless, the ambient lighting of the auditorium only seemed to enhance the color of it. Josh saw something inside it. A small bud waiting to bloom and become someone special. Someone with potential. Someone who can change the world with his words.

 

  
"I... umm... I think I'm trans," Tyler started, unsure of where to lead his train of thought. "And I'm scared. And I don't know if I want to be a girl or a boy. I'm confused and lost. What if I was trans? What would I tell my family? They will send me to a mental institute!"

 

  
Tyler's head darts back in between his legs. Hands began to tremble, and slowly spreading across his skeleton, like roaches were crawling under his skin. His speech began to slur more and more. Tyler was breaking down, malfunctioning. Luckily Josh was there, arms still wide open. He quickly grabbed Tyler's hand and squeezed it firmly.

 

  
"It's okay, I'm right here." Josh's silky voice carried to Tyler and soothed him almost instantly. Silence filled the air, allowing Tyler time to gather himself together. He lifted his head up once again and looked into Josh's mocha eyes. His Adam's apple bobbed and then his pink lips parted.

 

  
"I have no one," Tyler pushed out weakly. "They won't understand. No one will."

 

  
With that, Josh pulled Tyler's hand into his arms and rubbed circles on the small of his back. Josh cried along with Tyler. He remembered what it was like to be alone. It wasn't pleasant. Dark. Cold. Nothing but empty space, sucking away all of his emotions, leaving only the body to rot.

 

  
He can't let Tyler reach this point. He doesn't deserve to feel empty. He is always so full of life, making everyone around him smile even if he couldn't. Josh will never let someone slip through his fingers. So he rushed in and hugged Tyler. Josh's strong arms wrapped around Tyler's thin frame gently, protecting him from the monsters that were currently attacking him. They fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

 

  
"You have me," Josh whispered into Tyler's ears. "And though I may never understand, I'll always be there for you, whenever you need. I will be here until you fall asleep."

 

  
The last line simply broke Tyler. A rush of overwhelming relief flooded through Tyler and broke the dam that Tyler had struggled to keep up. It crumbled into millions of pieces in such short notice. The trickling that leaked through the cracks broke free and turned into rivers of tears. Tyler had been suppressing his feelings for so long that it turned Tyler into an empty vessel with no more will power. Josh is glad he was there at the right time.

 

  
The two of them spent almost half an hour huddling together close into each other's arms. Josh's firm frame felt stable and allowed Tyler to release his entire body weight on the older man, but his skin was soft and delicate like the clouds of heaven that it made Tyler feel at home. Josh's warmth shrouded Tyler and protected him, making him feel safe inside the cocoon. The feeling of consolation was new to Tyler, and he never wanted it to end.

 

  
"Please don't go," said Tyler.

 

  
"I am not going anywhere, anytime soon," Josh reassured Tyler.

 

  
If it wasn't for the event, the two of them would have been out of place. Eyes of negativity and jealousy would've been shotten in every direction possible, and Josh would have been in trouble, but the whole auditorium was filled with tears. The speech about Chester Bennington was so powerful that students were crying.

 

  
"You're constantly trying to prove yourself," a student quoted Chester with a hoarse voice, "Even after you've made it."

 

  
From that day on, Josh and Tyler became inseparable. Lunch went from the worst hour of the day to the quickest one. They would hang out and talk about everything from the cute boys they saw to the drama that spreads around campus. They even shared personal stories that only each other knew about. And when one of them was sad, the other always knew exactly what to do to cheer them up.

 

  
Thier friendship was a never ending fire. Even six years after Tyler graduated and became world famous through his music, Tyler would still stop by his old high school just to visit Josh, and possibly give out a few signatures for his fans at the school.

 

  
The principle always hated when Tyler came into school unannounced because he disrupted the students learning to which Tyler would always go on the intercom and tell the kids to "stay in school". But the principle can never be mad at Tyler because those simple words always boosted the grade average even by a small fraction.

 

  
"Remember when you got in trouble with the principal because he thought we were dating?" Tyler brought back up to Josh one day. They were at the cafe having a nice talk over a warm cup of coffee on a chilly autumn day. The orange, brown, and purple leaves decorated the ground outside the windows. The trees were naked but beautiful. Branches intertwine one another like Josh and Tyler's relationship.

 

  
"Oh yeah!" Josh said with a chuckle. "I pretended to be mad at you for like, thirty minutes, but then you started talking to me and I fell in love immediately, Tayler."

 

  
"Shut up," Said T(a)yler with a blush. "It's thanks to you that I know who I am now."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (RIP) Chester Bennington. Lead singer of Linkon Park and the savior of many who has struggled with depression. I only have heard one song from you but it was really beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't follow your band but I hope you are happier where you are. We will always love you and forever be in the Clique's heart |-/


End file.
